On Love and Friendship
by amai.hime-chan
Summary: Fairy Tail Academy, where sexy girls and hot guys go. "Gray, I've had enough. I want to break up!" "I'm so sorry, Lucy. Please forgive me" "Natsu, I love you." "Lisanna, I'm sorry but..." "I can't believe you, Laxus! You kissed my younger sister!" "Mira, baby. C'mon..." "That Erza is hot!" " Shut up, Jellal!" Their hearts broke, but they are strong, they will find their true love.
1. Prologue

**P.S.: The couples are messed up. They are not gonna be the couples.**

* * *

A lone girl is seen, walking the streets of Magnolia's slum areas in the pouring rain.

Her blue wavy hair hangs from her face, and she is wearing a tattered blue dress.

She is humming a creepy little song about the rain. Her eyes are dark and her face is

emotion-less. The streets are empty; no one goes out when it rains. It is a sign; she is

going to act again. Even the police can't stop her. This lone girl keeps walking, then she

spots a teenage girl sitting behind a garbage can, hiding. She moves quick as lightning

towards this girl, and in a flash, the girl is unconscious, with bruises and blood all over

her body. The last thing she saw in the girl's eyes was fear. She starts laughing hysterically,

like a mad person. Then she turns to the left, a man with long, spiky black hair is leaning

against the wall with his eyes closed. He opens his eyes and smirks at her. "Been on it

again, Juvia?"

The woman nods. "Juvia will make everyone feel the pain, hurt and fear Juvia and

Gajeel-kun has felt because of them."

Gajeel laughs. "Of course, baby. But you gotta chill sometimes, you know. Don't

be serious all the time. You're no fun." And he slung his arms on her shoulder as

they walk away together.

* * *

**End of School Day Bell Rings-**

It was bright sunny day, a beautiful teenage girl with shoulder-length blonde hair runs

out from FairyTailAcademy to catch up with a black haired guy. "Wait for me, Gray!" she hollers.

Gray turns back and smiled, "Hurry up LuLu." A vein popped on Lucy's forehead.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" She caught up with him. Her frown

changed into a sweet smile as she wrapped her arms around his. "So, where shall

we go today, Gray?" Gray smiles at her. She was freaking beautiful.

* * *

"Don't come home too late, Lisanna. Enjoy your date!" A beautiful teen with long white

wavy hair and blue eyes said to a less beautiful (but still beautiful) girl with short white hair

and also blue eyes.

The Lisanna blushed. "It's not a date," she mumbles.

The woman laughs, "Sure, Sure!"

"Mira-nee! HURRY UP!" A man with white hair said.

"Coming Elfman!" She runs after him, after winking at Lisanna. A man with spiky pink-erm,

salmon hair and scaly scarf walked up to her.

"Lets go Lisanna! I can't wait to eat!" She smiles at him.

"OKAY! LETS GO NATSU!"

A blonde, muscular guy walks up to Mira. "Hey Mira."

Mira blushes, "L-La-Laxus? Wh-what are you doing here?"

Laxus smirks, "I thought we would go by 'East Ends Diners' to eat."

"I'd love to! Bye Elfman!"

Elfman sweat-drops. "A man doesn't need to be in a relationship!" He shouts as he runs home.

* * *

"Freed-kun! Wait for me!" A woman with glasses and brown hair says to a man with long, green hair.

"I-I told you not to come with me!" He snaps at her, but he was enjoying it.

* * *

A woman with long wavy hair is coming out from the school, completely drunk. "No lovey dovey, please."

* * *

A handsome guy with blue hair and a red tattoo on his eye and a woman with long bluish-black hair came

out from the school, cuddling. "Jellal-kun?" The woman asks him.

"What is it, my Ultear?" The guy sweetly asks.

"Kiss me," The woman smiles softly at him. The guy sweetly kisses her forehead. A satisfied grin comes

across the woman's lips.

* * *

A small and petite girl with blue hair tied up messily in a bunch comes out from the school building

with two guys behind, arguing about her. She sighs and snaps at them, "Will you two stop it?"

* * *

A hot woman with long scarlet hair comes out from the building. Most of her beauties are hidden, though.

Her beautiful brown eyes are hidden by thick glasses; her big chest is hidden by the enormous sweater

she always wears no matter what the weather, and her beautiful legs are hidden by long skirts and thick socks.

So basically, she looks like she's ugly and like a nerd., but she's not.

* * *

A cute girl of about 12 with wavy blue hair comes out from another part of the school, the junior-high part.

A boy with black hair with a bluish tint runs up to her and sort of jumped on her. "Wendy!"

"R-Romeo?"

"Told you to wait for me," he pouted. Wendy giggles at his childishness.

"Sorry, lets go now!" She smiles at him sweetly.

* * *

**This is the prologue. All the couples are messed up for the time being. I'm gonna fix all of them in time. **

**:3 Please review. I'll tell you the real couples later in the chapters. Some may remain as they are though. **

**XP By the way, Sherry, Lyon, Rem, Hibiki and all are also gonna appear later. Oh yeah, most of them **

**Don't know each other because they are from different classes. The classes are below:**

**Natsu Dragneel– 9****th**** Grade, Class B**

**Lisanna Strauss- 9****th**** Grade, Class B**

**Erza Scarlet- 10****th**** Grade, Class A**

**Lucy Heartfilia- 9****th**** Grade, Class A**

**Gray Fullbuster- 9****th**** Grade, Class A**

**Jellal Fernandez- 10****th**** Grade, Class B**

**Ultear Milkovich- 10****th**** Grade, Class B**

**Cana Alberona- 9****th**** Grade, Class B**

**EverGreen- 10****th**** Grade, Class B**

**Freed Something (forgot or did he even have it? '-')- 10****th**** Grade, Class B**

**ElfMan Strauss- 9****th**** Grade, Class B**

**MiraJane Strauss- 10****th**** Grade, Class A**

**Laxus Dreyar- 10****th**** Grade, Class A**

**Juvia Lockser- Not from Fairy Tail Academy. From Phantom Lord Gang.**

**Gajeel Redfox- Not from Fairy Tail Academy. From Phantom Lord Gang.**

**Levy McGarden- 9****th**** Grade, Class A**

**Jet and Droy- 9****th**** Grade, Class A.**


	2. Say GoodBye

**Oh yeah! It was Justine, right? Thanks for informing me! Love the reviews, **

**by the way! And yes, I'm gonna fix the couples! And Erza is gonna paired with **

**Gray or Jellal, based on what you guys think. XP I think Jellal more.**

**By the way, here are the names of the zodiac spirits-**

**Leo- Loki Leo**

**Aries- Areesa Aries**

**Virgo- Victoria Virgo**

**Aquarius- Marina Aquarius **

**Scorpio- Suoh Scorpio**

**Gemini- Gemi Gemini and Mini Gemini**

**Taurus- Terran Taurus**

**Cancer- Cory Cancer**

**Pisces- Fellie Pisces**

**Sagittarius- Sam Sagittarius **

**Capricorn- Caper Capricorn**

**Libra- Layne Libra**

* * *

The voice of the school secretary boomed over the PA system. "Attention, all the students

from 10th grade and 9th grade, gather in the auditorium."

**9****th**** Grade, Class A**

Lucy looked up to Gray, confused, "What do you think is up, Gray?"

Gray shrugged, "Who cares? As long as we got each other, right?"

Lucy blushed, then smiled and hugged Gray's arm. "Yeah! Let's go together, ne?"

Then they walk out of the classroom, arm-in-arm. At the other side of the room, Levy

was gathering her things and getting up. At the same time, Jet and Droy stood up. Levy

smiled, "Shall we go?"

Jet and Droy pumped their arms up, "WE'LL FOLLOW YOU ANYWHERE, LEVY!"

The trio made their way to the auditorium, with Jet and Droy blabbing all the way.

* * *

**9****th**** Grade, Class B**

"LISANNA! CAN WE GO TO THE AUDITORIUM TOGETHER?" Natsu shouted from across the room.

"OF COURSE, NATSU!" Lisanna shouted back. Then they walk out together, Lisanna

clutching her books tightly to her chest and blushing as her heart throbbed. Natsu wasn't aware

of it of course, he had his hands on his head, smiling and talking to her.

Cana was sleepily getting out from her seat, "What's up with the school anyway? Geez, I wanted to sleep…"

Elfman was already half-way to the auditorium, "A MAN WILL ALWAYS BE THE FIRST! MAN!"

* * *

**10****th**** Grade, Class A**

Erza slowly got out of her seat, she fixed her sweater and pulled back her socks. Then she pushed back

her glasses, and walked out of the classroom. She never made friends, because of her secret she never revealed.

"A-ano…Laxus-kun? C-can we… go together?" Mira stammered, then she blushed.

Laxus smirked, "Of course, babe. Always." He slung his arm on her shoulder, and they walked out together.

* * *

**10****th**** Grade, Class B**

"Jellal, I want to cuddle," Ultear purred on their way to the auditorium.

"But of course, honey," and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Ultear

smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Your mine and only mine, you hear me?"

Jellal smiled, "Of course, and you're mine too."

"Freed, let's walk together." EverGreen said seductively.

Freed, gulped, "O-okay, b-but don't take it the wrong way!"

EverGreen smirked as she wrapped her arms around his and purred, "Oh but I do, Freed-kun.

You lllllllove me!" Freed was speechless and he burst into a massive red.

* * *

**Auditorium-**

The auditorium was filled with lovers. Gray was playing with Lucy's soft hands. Jet and Droy

were arguing about who gets Levy. Lisanna, who was sitting beside Natsu, was trying hard not

to blush. Mira and Laxus were cuddling. Ultear was sitting on Jellal's lap. EverGreen was flirting with

Freed. Loki was hitting on Areesa. Marina's head was on Suoh's shoulder. Only a few were sitting

normally. Then the strict school doctor as well as the principal's wife, Headmistress Porlyusica came

up the podium. And then all of a sudden, the love vanished. "Hello, all students. I will quickly

announce why you were all called here. Classes are going to be shuffled. You all are going to have

new classes." Some gulped, some smiled, some were emotion-less.

Lucy looked at Gray worriedly, "What if we're not in the same class?"

Gray smiled at her, "Don't worry, LuLu. We will be. And if we aren't, I'm sure we will work it out

somehow." Lucy smiled at him, but she got this funny feeling in her chest.

"Okay, the one's who will move to or remain in 9th Grade, Class A are-

Natsu Dragneel

Lucy Heartfilia

Cana Alberona

Levy McGarden

Areesa Aries

Loki Leo

Layne Libra

Terran Taurus

Victoria Virgo…" she mentioned many other names. "Okay, that's it. The rest of 9th graders will stay in Class B."

Lucy looked up to Gray with tear-filled eyes, and all Gray could do was hug her in comfort. Lisanna was sad.

She looked at Natsu, who seemed to be excited, and her frown only grew deeper. While on the other hand, Loki

was grinning because he got to stay with Areesa and Areesa was smiling shyly.

"Okay, now for 10th Grade. The future Class A 10th Graders are-

Erza Scarlet

Jellal Fernandez

MiraJane Strauss

Marina Aquarius

Suoh Scorpio

Freed Justine

Caper Capricorn…" she mentioned many other names. "Okay, the rest are in Class B. Now get back to your classes,

and if your classes have been switched, go to your new classes."

* * *

**9****th**** Grade, Class A**

Lucy sighed as she hugged Gray. Gray kissed her cheek, "Wait for me after school, okay? By the Acacia tree."

Lucy nodded, and watched his back disappear in the throng of students.

"Bye guys! Stay out of trouble!" Levy shouted at them.

"LEVYYYYYYYYYY!" Jet and Droy shouted with tears coming out from their eyes like a river.

"We can't live without youuu!"

"Of course you can, now impress me by being strong!"

* * *

**9th Grade, Class B**

"YAY! I'm switching classes! Isn't it great, Lisanna?"

Lisanna smiled, "YES! But I'll miss you, Natsu!"

"I'll miss you too! Now wish me luck!"

"Good luck, Natsu! Now go kick ass!"

"Hey Natsu, show me the way! I don't even remember where their class is!"

Natsu sweat-dropped, "Seriously? Anyway, lets go! I'm all fired up!"

* * *

**10****th**** Grade, Class A**

"Mira baby. Don't cry, be sure to wait for me after school, though!" Laxus winked at her, then

he turned and walked to his new class.

Mira sobbed one last time, then wiped her tears away. "YOSH! I'll be fine without Laxus!"

Erza sighed, she was gonna have to meet new people.

* * *

**10****th**** Grade, Class B**

"Don't hit on any other girl than me, you hear?" Ultear said. Then she continued in a softer tone,

"I'll miss you, you know that?"

"I'll miss you too, baby, well, I gotta go or I'll be late!" Jellal said, and with that he was gone.

"Freeeeeed-kunnnnnn! I'll miss youuuu!" EverGreen hollered.

"E-EverGreen! Hush! Its embarrassing!" Freed snapped, but he was secretly sad. "A-anyway, I'm going!"

"Okay, bye hon!"

"Don't you hon me!"

* * *

**9****th**** Grade, Class A**

Lucy didn't even turn to look as the new students came in. There weren't that many, just about five of

them. She heard Sir Conbolt say, "Natsu, go and sit in front Ms Heartfilia, there, by the window."

"YEAH! I FINALLY GET A WINDOW SEAT!"

Lucy didn't even bother to look at him, but when he sat down, she saw his pink hair. Then he turned back and said,

"YO! I'm Natsu!"

Lucy smiled a little, "Hi Natsu! I'm Lucy."

"Lucy? That's a nice name, so uh…can you help me with Math?"

"Eh…he acts like he has known me for a long time, but he seems nice…" Lucy was already beginning to like this guy.

* * *

The day drove on, and it was not as bad as Lucy thought it would be. Natsu and her had been chatting and laughing and

Natsu seemed really nice…and weird. "Hey, Luce!"

"Huh? Luce? A new nick-name for me?" Lucy thought with a smile. "Yes Natsu? What is it?"

"Do you wanna go to lunch together? I usually go there with Lisanna, buuut since she's not here, can we go?"

"Sure, but Levy's gonna come with us and…Areesa too…"

"Okay! Can Cana come too?"

"Cana? Oooh! The one with brown hair? Sure!"

And as if on cue, the lunch bell rang. Five of them, Lucy, Natsu, Levy, Cana and Areesa walked to lunch

together.

Lucy and Natsu walked a little bit in front, laughing and talking.

Levy whispered to Areesa, "Ne, Areesa-chan? Why aren't you walking with Loki-kun?"

Areesa blushed, "I-I'm so sorry but its not like I-I always w-walk with L-Loki-sama anyway…"

Levy sweat-dropped, "You don't have to be sorry, and sama?" She smirked, making Areesa blush even more.

"Ano…Cana-chan?" Areesa said, trying to change the subject as well as getting to know the other girl.

"Huh?"

"Are you and Natsu-san close?"

"Uh…you could say that…we're friends and all…"

"I-I see…does Natsu-san have a girlfriend?"

"Nah…but you might say Lisanna is. She's head-over-heels for him, although I'm not sure Natsu feels the same way,

or even knows it…"

"Oh…"

* * *

They reached the cafeteria, and Lucy went towards Gray, but not before saying, "See ya Natsu, I had a great time with you."

Natsu grinned back, "Sure, see ya Luce!" Then he and Cana walked towards where Lisanna was sitting. Lisanna felt a

stab of annoyance when she saw Natsu with Lucy, but she quickly shook it off.

When Lucy reached Gray's table, he was like, "Huh? Who's that guy? And Luce?"

"Oh, that's Natsu…he's in our class. He's totally weird though…"

"I don't really like him Lu…and he shouldn't just give someone's girl a nickname."

"Oh? Is Gray jealous of Natsu? Please, I think he's with that white-haired girl named Lisanna or something…"

And Gray sighed a sigh of relief.

Then Levy came over and said, "Hey you lovebirds! I'm just gonna go and buy a new notebook for

Math class, mine's finished. Just informing ya…"

"Oh…okay, want me to come with you?" Lucy said.

"Nah…I can go by myself, besides, you're with Gray." Then she ran out.

They were busily chatting and eating, and it went normally. Then someone came in and shouted,

"MINNA! Levy of 9th Grade got attacked by the Phantom Lord Gang!"

* * *

**Sooo? How was it? You guys wondering what Erza's secret is? It will be revealed in the next chapter. **

**XP Until next time, JA NE! Oh and, please review, it means a lot to me! By the way, they are gonna fight the Phantom Lord next time. Some GruVia next chapter...but I still might make a GraZa or GraLu...maybe some GaLe too. They are all gonna have some talents, I'll tell you next chapter. And once again, please review, oki? **


	3. Bonus Chapter and Important Notice

**Gomene, minna, for not updating since forever. I'm gonna make this notice in a story **

**since author-note chapter isn't allowed. XD**

* * *

Lucy glared at amai(ME, duuuh) hard, "Seriously? We're not gonna continue for a

WHOLE week?"

"Uh...yeah, that's not a long time...is it?"

Erza came out of nowhere and requipped into Heavens Wheel Armour and aimed

her sword at amai while smiling creepily, "So, amai...would you tell us why? Give

me a crappy answer and that answer can cost your life!"

Amai shiverd, "H-hai, Erza-sama. I-I...I can't...u-update be-cause..." *faints

from fright*

"WAKE UP!" Erza hollered while shaking amai's life-less body and her head

shaking up and down. "tch...cowardly..."

"Lucy, what are you all doing here? We're ready to go again...except we don't

have a script. Where's amai?" Gray came and asked.

"Um...try looking down and you might see her..."

Gray looked down, confused, then was shocked to see an unconscious amai,

"Whoa! E-Erza...you didn't do this...did you?"

"Well...sort of...she's a coward, that's why!"

"Ano...I think I know why she's not updating..." Wendy said shyly.

"Well, tell us please, Wendy," Lucy smiled at her.

"Ano...she's having her exams a-and...she's not really allowed to touch the computer,

that's what she said..."

Just then, amai woke up, then gave a thumbs up to Wendy, "Arigatou, Wendy-san.

I'll make a special chapter about you later!"

"Arigatou, amai-san!"

"But with Romeo, of course!" *laughs evilly*

"Wh-wha-what? B-but why?"

"Cause you two are so cute!"

"S-soka...ano...gotta run! Romeo-kun is waiting for me!"

"Isn't she cute? Oh, by the way, I'm gonna do a JeRza/ JelEr! Jellal x Erza!"

"N-NANIII? BUT WHY?" Erza shouted, blushing.

"Cos you two are canon already!"

Happy flew out of nowhere, with tears like a river flowing out of his eyes. "Amai-chan,

do I get to show in this? I've not make an appearance!"

"Hmm...never thought about it..."

"WHAAA?" You forgot about meee?"

"D-don't take it that way, Happy! Lemme think...*snaps finger* OH YEAH! I'll make

you in to human, and Carla/Charles too! And give you two some romantic moments!"

"AYE!"

"I don't find that very necessary, amai. though I wouldn't mind to do it if it pleases

the viewers, I'll do it if viewers want it," Carla said.

"Oh please Carla, you know you wanna do it!"

"Sh-shut up! I DO NOT!"

"Anyway, do you hear that, minna? It all depends on your opinion, if you want a

Happy x Carla/Charles, please review to tell me or send me a message! If I

get a lot, Carla might wanna do it!"

Then that's when they realized, smoke was coming from the other room. "HELP,

GUYS! IT'S BURNING!" Natsu's voice came.

"NATSU! WE LEAVE YOU FOR A FEW MINUTES AND YOU SET THE HOUSE ON FIRE!?

I'M NOT GIVING YOU YOUR REWARD IF YOU DESTROY TOO MUCH!"

"CRAP! NATSU, I'LL KILL YOU IF THAT HAPPENS! I NEED THAT MONEY FOR RENT, YOU KNOW THAT!?"

* * *

**So that's why I can't update, got it? Now pleaaaaaaaaase review and please make Carla agree to Happy x Carla, oki? By the way, FYI, I'm NEVER making this a NaLi! I seriusly hate that couple, but I don't hate Lisanna. XD Thanks for reading, I'll update next Friday. And once again, REVIEW!**


	4. Phantom Lord!

**Gomen, minna...I didn't update on Friday because of a few reasons. **

**One is because My Microsoft Word got deleted or something. Two is**

**because I couldn't find the right site to download a free one. And **

**three is that I only found Libre Office, and when I downloaded, it **

**was canceled and when I re-downloaded it, it took forever. So I'm sooo **

**sorry. Oh btw, these are their special skills:**

**Natsu- Burns don't harm him that much. He uses fire torches and **

**kerosene and stuff and does tricks, can also use it for attacks. His torches **

**are using kerosene.**

**Lucy- She is good with whips.**

**Gray- Um...what goes with ice? '.' Lets just say he's muscular for now, **

**PM me or review if you have any better idea. :P Lets just say ice swords and **

**shields for now, oki? **

**Erza- DUH! Obviously swords...**

**Laxus- He has a special sort of sword which produces electricity. **

**(If you watch Beelzebub, like Himekawa's)**

**MiraJane- She has a dark side. If she gets into her dark side, **

**she becomes angry and is very strong and uses whatever is around **

**to defeat her opponents.**

**Freed- He can set all sorts of traps.**

**Lisanna- She has this...you know, like knuckles but with sharp things **

**on them, sort of like claws...and she has many animal varieties and she **

**can use it for offensive.**

**Wendy- She is the daughter of a doctor and she knows a lot about **

**medicines and injuries.**

**Romeo- Same with Natsu.**

**Aries- She's good in acting and seduces men like she did with Kain. '.' **

**Cana- She throws cards with so much force that they can cut. She **

**also predicts the future.**

**Loki- He has lots of diamond rings and when he punches with **

**them on, they hurt real bad. **

**ElfMan- He's a professional boxer.**

**EverGreen- She has a fan with sharp blades on the sides.**

**Jellal- He uses this sort of gun, but it shoots out bullets which **

**does not kill but causes extreme pain.**

**Ultear- She has this crystal ball in which she uses for attacks.**

**Juvia- Big Water gun with chilly water in it, she can also beat **

**people up.**

**Gajeel- Any thing made of steel.**

**I don't feel like typing the others anymore. Anyway, on with the story. **

**Oh yeah, all though they don't talk to each other too much, they all **

**know each other and have known each other in kindergarten.**

* * *

A few students from Fairy Tail Academy including, Natsu, Gray and Lucy

made their way towards the sakura tree in Magnolia Public Park. There

was a huge mob in front of it.

"Oh my! Look at that sign...we better not get involved."

"Oh the poor souls!"

"I'll bet Fairy Tail will get revenge..." They were whispering.

"Lets us through, we're from the guild," Natsu said, pushing forward.

He was closely followed by Gray, and Lucy, who clutching Gray's

arms. When they saw the terrible sight, their eyes flamed in anger.

Levy and her two minions were pinned up on the Sakura Tree, bruises

all over them.

Lucy's eyes were wide and filled with tears. "L-Lev-vy..." she said

then cried in Gray's chest.

Gray hugged her, "Shh...shh, LuLu. Its gonna be alright...shh," he said

comfortingly.

"They're gonna pay!" Natsu shouted.

* * *

**After school-**

The students of both 9th and 10th Grade had gathered in 9th Grade,

Class A's room. Laxus, who was accepted as the unofficial head

was standing up front. "Do we all agree to avenge Levy and her two

minions?"

"YEAAAH!"

"FOR LEVY!"

"And...her minions!"

"YEAAAH!"

Laxus cleared his throat, "We all meet tomorrow after school at

4 pm sharp. Also, wear clothes suitable for fighting (**A/N.: They **

**are allowed to wear normal clothes of their liking on Tuesdays **

**and Fridays.)**." With that they dispersed, grumbling angrily.

* * *

**Next day, 3:30 pm-**

Gray smiled at Lucy, "You look great today!" Sure enough,

she looked really great that day. Her hair was loosely braided,

and tied with flowers. She wore a simple sleeve-less red shirt and

a pair of dark blue shorts, and she wore black combat boots.

Lucy smiled back at him, "You look good too." Gray wore a simple

loose shirt and black trousers.

Gray smiled and hugged Lucy closer, he was enjoying this moment

when they were alone, just the two of them. The moment was

broken by a loud voice, "LUCY!" It was Natsu's. Gray cringed,

annoyed. And to add to that, Lucy got out of his arms and went

towards him.

"YO! Natsu, what are you doing here?"

Natsu grinned at her, "I just wanted to see you before we go."

And Lucy blushed a little, much to Gray's anger. "Bye

then," Natsu said, and ran back to where Lisanna was waiting

for him.

Lucy smiled, "Bye Natsu!" Then she slowly made her way

back towards Gray.

"Why are you so close to him, Lucy?" He didn't say Lu or

LuLu, meaning he was annoyed.

Lucy laughed, "Oh come on Gray. Don't be jealous...I've

got eyes only for you."

Gray blushed, "I-I'M NOT JEALOUS!" He shouted.

Lucy laughed and pulled hands, "We should get going.

It almost time..."

Gray's expression at once, darkened. "Yeah."

* * *

**Magnolia's Slums-**

They walked quietly, and then suddenly, from all sides,

from ditches, from roofs, from curbs, from alleys, members

of the Phantom Lord Gang. On the front was the master, a

young man known as Gajeel Redfox, and a woman with

blue hair known as Rain Woman Juvia Lockser was with him,

her arms wrapped around his. A little behind, stood the rest of

the Element Four, Aria of the Air, who used two giant fan,

Blazing Totomaru, who used fire torches like Natsu, and Monsieur

Sol of the Earth. Gajeel smirked and said to Juvia, "Take care of

them, baby. I'll wait for you..." he said and disappeared.

"OI! Come back here!" Natsu yelled, and followed his smell and

ran off, he was, after all, known as Salamander.

Erza stepped out, people whispered. "Isn't that Erza Scarlet?"

"I guess so...what can she do but read?"

"She'll get beaten up, don't let her go upfront."

Erza just smirked, she took off her glasses, revealing dark

brown orbs. She took off her gauze cap and beautiful

scarlet hair fell down. She threw her sweater and skirt off,

revealing a big chest, small hips and slim, long legs. Under that,

she was wearing a purple sleeve-less kimono (a little bit like

Robe of Yuen).

Their eyes widened, "E-Erza is...T-Titania? _The_ Titania?

The Fairy Queen known for her swordsmanship and is

representing Japan in the next International Swords Contest?"

Erza looked back and smirked, and the Fairy Tail students were

dumb-founded.

Erza cleared her throat, "Yes, indeed I am the Titania. Its just

a little I hid from you guy.

What are you looking at? Lets beat these guys to a pulp!"  
"YEAH!"

At one side, Gray defeated about five of the members

and then looked for one of the Element 4 to fight. He

was guessing it was one of them who beat Levy up. He ran,

until he was approached by a woman with blue hair. Rain

Woman Juvia.

* * *

Lucy used her whip to attack her whip to defeat her opponents,

she was rather strong. Her opponents had thought

she would be quite harmless, "I'm not called the Celestial

Maiden for nothing!" She

said as she defeated the last of her opponents. Then she

ran off, until she saw a heated battle between Natsu and Gajeel.

* * *

**Bleh...don't feel like writing anymore. Just wanted to publish this :3. Anyways, please review.**


	5. Fire vs Iron

**I can't update too fast because I need inspiration to write...I need**

**music. And my computer's sound system broke down and I can't **

**listen to music and its REALLY hard for me to write so please excuse **

**my darn writing as well as my slow updates. T-T Oh yeah, for Gray's **

**weapon, he uses an ice mini-gun that shoots out ice thorns.**

* * *

Gajeel smirked, "What? Too scared to fight, Salamnader?"

Natsu's vein popped, "YOU THINK?" He yelled as he charged with fire

in his hands (**A/N.: Okay, I know it may seem as a surprise to you but **

**Natsu's torch aren't like the long types, I've seen on in a carnival. They're **

**very short and they stick onto gloves. If you put the gloves on, it looks like f**

**ire is in your hands. You can also increase the fire with a little switch. It **

**also runs on...IDK...kerosene or battery. Battery think. If you close your **

**fists, your hands are engulfed in fire. :I)**. Gajeel dodged and took out a metal

rod. Gajeel jumped and hit Natsu with it. Natsu fell back, then smirked at him.

He charged and punched Gajeel square in the face. Gajeel hit Natsu with the

rod as he tumbled back, making Natsu wince a little.

Lucy watched from the side, thinking it was a bad idea to get involved.

Meanwhile, Victoria (Virgo, if you don't remember) came near her and

said, "Princess, do you need any help?"

Lucy cringed, "Shh, Vicky, I told you not to call me Princess at school.

I want nobody to find out you and the rest work for me! We're just normal

friends at school."

"Oh I'm sorry, Pri- Lucy...do I get a punishment?"

"Uh...no. Stay around just in case though..."

"Okay."

Lucy turned back to the fight, they were both quite beaten up, but still ready

to fight. Natsu aimed a punch at Gajeel and punched him in the stomach.

Gajeel stumbled back and fell. He quickly got up and smirked, "I guess

time to get serious, huh?" He opened a can of beer and chugged it

down. He seemed to have re-gained energy, then he threw the iron rod aside

and took out an iron sword from his back.

"So Salamander, ready to get beaten up in front of your girlfriend?" (Lucy blushed a little)

"Eh? What girlfriend? Anyways, you're the one who's gonna get beaten

up!" Natsu switched the flame button, the fire came, but it evaporated into

smoke. "Huh?" He tried again, the same thing happened.

"OH CRAP! ITS OUT OF FUEL!"

Gajeel laughed, "How are you gonna beat me now, huh?" Gajeel slashed

Natsu with his sword, Natsu's arm bled. Gajeel slashed Natsu all over,

leaving bruises all over his body. Natsu fell to the ground, he tried to get up,

only to fall back down again. After much determination, he got up and

aimed a weak punched at him. Gajeel easily dodged it and kicked Natsu's

stomach. Natsu fell back down, and Gajeel stepped on him. "You should

have known your place, Salamander."

"Th-this is n-not ov-ver yet..." Natsu said weakly.

"Oh yes it is!" Gajeel snapped and started kicking him.

At the side, Lucy was watching, wide-eyed. She was trembling a little

and her hands covered her mouth. Then she grabbed her whip and ran over

to Gajeel and lashed him with the whip, Gajeel caught it and threw

the whip, along with her a little way off. She landed with a thud

and winced in pain.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted. Natsu managed to get up, and tried to

punch Gajeel, but Gajeel only sent him back to the ground.

Lucy knew Gajeel was out of her league, so she called out to Natsu, "NATSU!

WHAT CAN I DO TO HELP?"

Natsu looked at her, "I need fresh batteries for this thing."

"Right! VICTORIA! Come here!"

Victoria (Virgo) was by her in an instant, "Yes, Prin- Lucy?"

"Please go and buy five sets of battery, and hurry please, oh and

a bandage for his bleeding arm."

Natsu called out, "Ano...can you also buy those hot-spicy tamarind

candies to energize me?"

Lucy sweat-dropped, "H-Hai, Vicky, bring those too."

Virgo nodded, and was off. Gajeel smirked at him, "You think you

can beat me just because of that? Well, I'll just finish you off before

she gets back!" He barely finished his sentence when Vicky came

back with the supplies.

"WHOA! That was fast!" Natsu mumbled.

"Sorry I took so long, Lucy! But here are the supplies, do I

get punished?"

"L-long? And no punishment!" Lucy sweat-dropped. "Um...thanks.

HERE NATSU! CATCH!" She said and threw him the supplies.

Natsu caught them and set the batteries in a little compartment in

the gloves. Then he popped all the twelve candies, and it seemed to

weave magic because all of a sudden, he was no longer tired. He jumped

up and wrapped his arm with the bandage. He switched the flame to the

maximum, and smirked at Gajeel.

"Th-this doesn't change anything! I can still beat you!" Gajeel shouted

and charged with full force and tried to cut Natsu with the sword. Natsu

caught it with his hands and threw the sword far away. Gajeel's eyes

widened, "Wh- what's this? I gave my best and he blocked it with

his bare hands!"

Natsu punched Gajeel in the face, sending him to the ground.

Natsu looked down on Gajeel, "Messing with Fairy Tail was the biggest

mistake you ever made! (**A/N.: Forgot the exact words.**)" Natsu pulled

Gajeel up and started punching and kicking in such a fast pace

that Gajeel didn't even had time to react. Then he fell to the ground,

defeated.

* * *

**Back to Gray and Juvia-**

"Juvia thinks you are Gray IceBoy?"

"Sheesh! I hate that name! Anyway, you were with that Gajeel guy,

weren't you? Rain Woman Juvia, yes?" Gray said.

The woman nodded, and said, "Yes, Juvia was with Gajeel-kun."

"Then you are an enemy!" Gray said and got into fighting stance.

Juvia nodded, "G-Good...Juvia shall be going then" She said and

turned around. "What is this feeling in Juvia's chest? Why is

Juvia's heart throbbing so hard?" Juvia thought. Juvia walked slowly.

The sky was overcast with black clouds. It was starting to rain.

"Where you do you think you're going? You're not going anywhere!"

"Wh- What? He told me not to go anywhere? That means he

wants me to stay? Stay here with him?" Juvia thought, then burst

into a massive red.

Gray was taking off his shirt when Juvia turned around, and Juvia's

eyes widened, "J-Juvia is sorry but Juvia is not ready for this..." Juvia

said with wild thoughts in his head.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I have a girlfriend, Lucy..."

Juvia's eyes flashed in anger, "He has a girlfriend Lucy? Girlfriend

Lucy? Girlfriend Lucy? LUCY? LUCY? LUCY? LUCY?"

"Um..lady, you all right?"

"WRAAAAH! JUVIA HATES LUCY!" Juvia screamed and

got out her water-gun. The water-gun shot with so much force that

Gray fell back and it left bruises.

"HUH? A surprise attack, huh? And why do you hate Lucy? Gee, I

didn't want to hurt a woman, but you leave me no choice..."

* * *

**Phew...I was gonna continue but I decided to leave the GrUvia **

**to next chapter. XD Please review! I appreciate it a lot!**


	6. End of Phantom Lord

**Arigatou for review! x3 I wanna get over this fighting thing **

**quickly, because as much as I like ****_watching _****Shoujo anime, I **

**don't really like ****_writing_**** it. Anyways, on with it. XP**

* * *

"HUH? A surprise attack, huh? And why do you hate Lucy? Gee, I

didn't want to hurt a woman, but you live me no choice..." Gray said.

Then he took out his gun and shot out five ice-bullets. Juvia slowly lifted

her gun and suddenly, she shot out water so fast with such aim that she

caught the bullets just in time. Gray was taken a little a back.

Juvia slowly looked up at him, "You will never defeat Juvia as long as

she has her gun, aim and speed."

Gray smirked, "Oh really? I don't think so..." He suddenly sped towards

Juvia and pulled her legs so that she would slip and become unconscious. Instead,

Juvia flipped high in the air, and as she was coming back, Gray saw her

white panties. Juvia started blushing so hard and she was so embarrassed that

she lost her balance and fell on top of Gray and fainted from embarrassment.

Gray scratched his head, "Ano...lady. Are you fine? Never mind...I should go

find LuLu and the others..." He walked away slowly, then his eyes widened.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Before him, was that...uh...Naji...Natto...oh yeah,

Natsu, with his head on Lucy's lap and Lucy smiling warmly at him and stroking

his hair. He clenched his fists and marched towards them.

* * *

**To Erza-**

Erza strolled off, looking for better opponents. She was walking quietly,

when a strong gust of wind knocked her back. She smirked at the _large_ man

in front of her. "Aria...I see you've turned to fans since I beat you last time in

the sword competition."

Aria remained emotionless, "You didn't _beat_ me, Erza dear. I _let_ you beat me to

save you from much humiliation."

"Don't make me laugh, Aria. You have to accept I'm better than you someday.

Well, here's someday!" Erza said and then charged forward with her two

swords. She slashed him with her sword, but he blocked it with one wave of

his fan. Erza jumped back. "I see you've gotten better..." Then she kicked his

face and then his stomach, sending him to the ground. "...but not good enough!"

Aria got up, as if nothing had happened to him, "Oh no, Erza Scarlet. I have,

indeed, gotten better, better than you, I've found my true calling, air."

Erza smiled sarcastically, "Well, how about you prove it, A~ria!" She

charged forward and was about to slash him when Aria waved his fan and hit

her with so much force that she flew back and hit the wall.

"Proven?"

Erza slowly got up and smirked, "I guess I can get a _little_ serious, it's been

a long time since I've gotten serious!" A side from the one sword she was

already carrying, she took out three other swords. She kicked her boots off and

used her feet to use the two other swords. "I'm sorry, Aria. You're finished." She

jumped up and cut Aria's fans into two before he could react. Then she cut

Aria's face and was about to slash his body when Aria caught the swords in

her hands, Erza smirked, "You forgot...I can use my feet too. And you've

just created an easy opening..." She flipped and in the process, cut Aria with

the two swords in her feet. Aria fell down, defeated. As she was about to

land, she flipped the swords on her feet back to her hands. She looked

down at him, "Well I'm sorry, but oh well, good try!" She pulled her

boots back on and sheathed her swords. Then she staled back

to the main battlefield.

* * *

**To the Main Battlefield-**

Laxus rolled his eyes as he finished Monsieur Sol, "Hah! He's

all bark and no bite..." He looked across the battlefield. Totomaru

was getting beaten up by Alzack and Bisca.

They were all busy fighting when a member of Phantom Lord came

running and said, "GUYS! We have to retreat! Gajeel-sama and the

rest of the Element Four have been beaten!" Fear struck their faces.

"RETREAT!" Some of the few Phantom Lord members who

were still not beaten which were only about twenty ran away, with

no definite direction. They scattered in different directions.

Laxus laughed, "Well, that's the end of Phantom Lord!"

**(Amai: YO! Carla-chan! Happy-kun! Come here!**

**Carla: What is it?**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Amai: Author's magic...transformation! *points at Carla* Short white hair, pale skin, human girl. Transform! **

**Carla: *Turns into a cute human girl with short white, pale skin, about 4' 11" in height and white cat ears* N- nani? And what's with the at ears?**

**Amai: I haven't really mastered my author's magic yet...hehe! Anyway, Author's magic...transformation! *points at Happy* Human boy, sky blue hair and height is about 5' 2"**

**Carla: OI! How come Happy is taller than me?**

**Amai: *Ignores Carla***

**Happy: *turns into a human boy with...how Amai said xD* Aye!**

**Amai: Anyway, now go kick ass and do that shooting!)**

Just then, four students from the junior high part arrived, two girls and

two boys. One of the girls had wavy blue hair up to her waist and a sweet

look, while the other had short, white bobbed hair with the tips uneven and

cat ears and a stand-offish-bore-annoyed look. A little behind, were two boys.

One of the boys had a yellow scarf and dark blue hair, almost black and the

other had sky blue hair with cat ears and he had a green bag-pack on. They

both had the same care-free, cute and funny look. They were Wendy,

Carla **(A/N.:Oh, if I remember correctly, Carla is pronounced Car-la **

**by the British and Charles by Asian and Americans. And I said **

**'pronounced, the correct spelling is Carla but the pronunciation is **

**Charles. xP)**, Romeo and Happy respectively. Wendy stepped out, "A-ano...

minna -san, Levy -san has woke up and is asking for you guys...also, the

Principal Makarov wants to see you all tomorrow."

"Oh yeah...the Board of Education (substitution for Magic Council) have

heard about this and some of them are really pissed, by the way..." Carla

said with a bored look.

"AYE! Carla is always right, and smart! Carla -san...can you, um..." Happy

trailed of at the end.

"Go for it, bro..." Romeo whispered.

"Aye! Would you like to go to the movies this weekend? I heard it's

really good!"

"Wh- what? N-no way! Why w-would I want that? I-it's not like I

even like you or...a-anything... Who do you think you are!?" (Carla is tsundere here)

Wendy stepped in, "Shush, Carla. Actually, Happy-kun, Carla would

love to! She always talkes about you and she thinks you're... *mmf*"

Carla grabbed Wendy's mouth shut, "F-fine, I'll g-go with you...j-just

this once..." There was a tint of red on her pale skin.

"Mmf...Shrals, lret gro orf meh...it hruts...SHRALS! (Carla, let go of me,

it hurts...CARLA!)" Wendy said between Carla's hands.

Carla finally let go, when she did, Wendy re-composed herself and talked

to the high- schoolers who some were looking at them with a so-sweet

face and some rolling their eyes.

* * *

**T-T I know it's too...bleh, forgot the word. Anyways, please review **

**and what will happen to Lucy, Gray and Natsu? Oh and, you got the **

**Carla and Happy. And once again, REVIEW!**


	7. Let's go to Lucy's house!

**I'm sooo sorry guys, for my bad writing skills. T-T My writing skills have hit rock bootom, I don't know why! I think it's because...GIVE ME MY FRIGGIN' MUSIC BACK! T-T They didn't.**

* * *

"A-anyways, we came to deliver that message, so please visit Levy -san soon...and, Principal

Makarov tomorrow, and let's hope the Board of Education aren't too pissed," Wendy said,

then bowed a little, hooked arms with Carla and went back, with the two boys following close behind.

"Yeah, we should head back to Levy," Laxus said. "Are we all here?"

"Um...Natsu, Lucy and Gray are missing," Bisca said.

"Where have they gone?"

Meanwhile the said people were a little far off, and they were about to have a big fight.

Gray clenched his fists and marched towards them and shouted, "OI! What do you

think you're doing to my woman!?" He said then grabbed Natsu by the collar and pulled him up.

"Gr-Gray...it's not wh-" Lucy was beginning but was interrupted by Natsu.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? GET OFF ME!"

"This will teach you not to touch somebody's girl!" He mumbled and was about to hit him

when Lucy caught his hand.

"Gray, don't touch him. C-can't you see he's injured and he fought and we were not...anyway,

I shouldn't need to explain! Don't lay a hand on him!"

Gray looked at Lucy in disbelief. He blinked a couple of times, then shook his head, "WOW!

So you've gone that far? Y-you're even gonna pr-...wow, just wow! Thanks a lot Lucy!" Then

he cast one last look of disgust at Natsu and threw him to the ground and walked away.

Lucy was bewildered. Did Gray just accuse her of cheating with Natsu? She was so shocked

that she was speechless for a moment, she quickly broke out of her trance and called out, "Gray!

GRAY! Come back here! Where do you think you're going? HEY! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

But Gray pretended not to hear anything. He walked on with his hands in his pockets.

Lucy was gonna shout some more, but decided to go against it knowing how stubborn Gray can be.

She shifted her attention to Natsu who was sitting on the ground. "Are you okay, Natsu?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, gee, what's with that freak? Anyway, are you two gonna be alright?"

"Don't worry about it, he'll get over it soon. He really should trust me more..."

Their voices faded out in a distance, Gray shook his head and kept on walking, it was

not as simple as that this time.

* * *

**Next day-**

Levy had gotten out of hospital but her two minions hadn't gone out yet. She

was walking beside Lucy and Lucy was helping her as she limped her way towards

the school. Her injuries were quite bad, there were two deep wounds and another one

which was not too deep were on her head and apart of her head was bandaged up,

there were also three wounds which needed stitches on her left leg and two on her

right one, and numerous small bruises all over her legs and arms and a small cut on

her right cheek. Lucy was holding her by her underarm, she looked up to her and

smiled, "Lucy, you don't need to literally hold me up, I really can walk on my own," she said.

Lucy shook her head, "Oh sure, but I'm not gonna let you. No one's gonna hurt my

best-friend anymore, even a small fly, and if they do, I'll kill them in 12 different ways,

then cut them up into 50 pieces, and sell them in the market as 'beasts'!"

Levy laughed, "I doubt anyone would want to eat them...but really now, it's

embarrassing and-"

"Oh it isn't everybody understands, with all those bandages covering you up!"  
"Wow, as if I wasn't already feeling self-conscious enough..anyway, I heard

you and Gray had a fight, is it true?"

"Well, yeah, sort of. It's no biggie...he'll have to get over it. It was just a

small misunderstanding."

"I sure hope so, you two have been together for sooo long!"

"Yeah yeah, hey, we've reached...surprisingly!"

"HA-HA! Very funny...but well, it sort of is a miracle!" When they reached the

class-room, Mr. Conbolt was not there...luckily. They quickly took their seats.

Lucy had just sat in her seat, when Natsu turned around and greeted her, "Morning Luce!"

"Morning Natsu! You alright?" She answered, eying the bandages covering

his arms and legs.

"Sure, why do you ask?" He looked like they weren't bothering him at all.

"Oh, you know...the ban-" She was starting to say, but Mr. Conbolt

suddenly walked in.

"Morning class!"

"Morning Mr. Conbolt," they chorused in a bored tone.

"Oh? Bored already? Well, I'm sure you would pipe up after this tit-bit news,

we're gonna have a field-trip next week. It will be held at-"

"WHOO!" They cheered, and were beginning to discuss it when he cleared his throat.

"QUIET DOWN! Or you'll be in detention!" They all shut their mouths, what kind of

crazy punishments would he come up next? Like running 50 laps around the field, or

filling the school tank with water (that means 25 buckets of water), or *shudder* cleaning

the stables. Oh the smell, the dirt, the poop, oh...let's not talk about that. He continued, "As

I was saying, it will be held at the beach. (Some of the pervy boys were starting to drool at the

thought of girls in bikinis) We will stay their for two weeks, then you will have a week of holiday.

You all are expected to contribute at least 30 dollars. Also, bring at least five changes of clothes, a

couple of towels, at least 3 bikinis, swim suits or boxers and everything else you're gonna

need. After the one week holiday, cheer leading try outs will be held and also for football.

Then their will be the Social, and then the Disco, then the Sports Day and Prom. I'll tell you

about that later. Now get your Math book out."

Everybody groaned and took their books out.

* * *

**Time skip-**

_RRRIIIINNNGGG! _The lunch bell rang. Everyone shuffled to their feet. Lucy placed

a hand on Natsu's shoulder, "Natsu, um...can I-I mean...would you-uh..."

"Do you wanna sit with... you know, Lisanna, Cana, Elfman and me since your

fighting with Gay? (P.S.: The 'Gay' part is on purpose XD)"

"Oh okay. That was what I wanted to ask anyways, but can Levy also come since

Jet and Droy aren't out yet and Areesa would be sitting with Loki..."

Natsu, Lucy, Levy and Cana walked to lunch. "Cana-chan, do you live alone?" Lucy

asked, trying to get comfortable with her.

"Uh...yeah. I heard you're super rich or whatever, do you live in a mansion?"

Lucy laughed, "No...not really, I used to with my parents. But then I moved out and

renting my own apartment when I came to Fairy Tail."

"I see..."

Natsu who was (surprisingly) uqiet for some time suddenly exclaimed, "LUCY! Can

we come to your apartment after school?!"

"N-Nani? Where did this come from?"

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Um, I guess it's a yes?"

"O~kay! So me, Lisanna, Cana and Elfman will come to your apartment! Mira might

come too, since both her siblings are coming."

"Okay, what should we-" Lucy stopped short and gawked when she saw Erza.

Before, Erza used to be all covered up. But how different she was now that she revealed

her secret. She was wearing a super short skirt and the top three buttons of her

school uniform top was not buttoned, revealing a huge amount of cleavage and she

was talking and laughing with Mira, Marina and Layne. What happened to the quiet and nerdy girl?

"Psst, Natsu, Cana. Isn't that Erza from 10th Grade Class A? Is it just me or is she VERY different now?"

"She was always like that when we were younger, then she suddenly changed and

stopped talking to us...she's just back to normal now, not really different," Natsu replied.

"Yeah, I remember when she used to have HUGE fights with Mira..." Cana mumbled.

"I see...you guys all went to Fairy Tail Kindergarten and also in the elementary?"

"Nah, Cana was here in Kindergarten, but I went to Red Claws Kindergarten, and Erza

went to Heaven's Tower. What about you, Lucy? Where did you go before you came here?"

"Oh, me? I was home-schooled. I used to have a governess," Lucy replied.

They reached the cafeteria, they got their lunch and walked towards their table where

Lisanna and Elfman were already sitting. "You're late again, Natsu!" Lisanna

commented, not really noticing Lucy and Levy.

"No, you're early!" Natsu retorted. "Oh yeah! This Lucy and this is Levy, they're

gonna sit with us today."

"HI! I'm Lucy, I hope we can become good friends!" Lucy extended

her hand towards Lisanna.

Lisanna smiled and took it, "I'm Lisanna, nice to meet you, Lucy."

Lucy then shook hands with Elfman, and after Levy did the same, they

sat down. Lucy cast a quick glance at Gray, he was sitting with a

purple-haired girl named Julie or something. Lucy rolled her eyes, "As if I would

get jealous over such a thing..." she mumbled. (**A.N.: Bleh, I don't feel like **

**telling you the whole story of the lunch, so let's just skip it, 'kay? Well you don't have a choice.**)

* * *

**Time skip:**

**RRRIIINNNGGG!** The bell rang, signaling the end of recess. As they got up and

were about to get back to class, Natsu told Lisanna and Elfman, "By the way,

we're going to Lucy's house after school, with you guys."

Lisanna smiled apologetically, "I would LOVE to, but we're we're having a family

dinner with Mom and Dad since they're visiting today, so we can't go, right Elf-nee?"

"Oh yeah, a man will have a dinner with his family!"

"Oh okay, you can come some other day," Lucy smiled.

Just then Cana's cell rang. She picked it up lazily, then her face changed into

a worried one, "N-nani? Is it serious? H-he's not gonna die is he? You've asked? Okay, I'll be right over!"

"What's wrong, Cana?" Levy asked.

"Damn it, my little brother Kota met with an accident. He's at the hospital,

seems it's pretty serious...I gotta run. They've already called the school for permission,

see you guys and sorry I can't make it to your house, Lucy!" She said, then ran towards the locker room to get her stuffs.

Levy sighed, "I can't come too, Lucy. I've got to go to the doctor's to get my wounds dressed

and stuff. Sorry," she said then headed back towards the school building. Lisanna and Elfman

had also went towards their classes. Lucy looked at Natsu, and Natsu looked at Lucy,

"So it's gonna be just the two of us, huh?"

* * *

**OKAY! Chapter 6 is finished! And I'm sooo sorry I didn't update for so long, **

**I got a few problems with school-work and the Internet server was down due **

**to the wretched rain. So yeah, sorry. And thanks if you're still reading and supporting **

**my story. Arigatou desu! And please review if possible, it means a whole lot to me **

**and motivates me to create the next chapter. And in the next chapter, Natsu and Lucy **

**are gonna go to Lucy's house! What will happen? :O Review if you wanna find out! **

**XD Bye then and thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	8. Lucy's House (NaLu)

**Hey minna! Oh yeah, check my profile for update schedule. :3 Oh and, some of you don't like my writing style so I'll change, oki?**

* * *

"Hey Luce! Wait up!" Natsu hollered.

Lucy looked back, "Oh hey Natsu! Hurry up!"

Natsu ran and caught up to Lucy. "Okay! Let's go to your house then!"

"Wow, so you're really serious about coming, huh?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, you're a boy and we would be alo- never mind...do you wanna take a cab or by foot?"

"BY FOOT!"

"Uh...okay..."

They started walking towards Lucy's house, as they were passing a Toy shop, Natsu ran towards the shop and cried, "WOW! They're selling Vanguard cards here! Lucy, can we take a look. PLEASE?"

Lucy laughed, "What are you, a child? And sure we can-" she stopped short. She saw Gray coming out from a nearby shop. "Uh, never mind. Let's go!" She said, then ran, dragging Natsu behind.

They finally reached Lucy's house, "Whew, that was close." Lucy sighed. "Let's go in then, shall we?"

"Um...okay, I guess I'll ignore that weird outburst."

They went into Lucy's house, which was pretty normal. "It's pretty normal. Have a seat. I'll go fix us something to eat."

"Okay!" Natsu said, hopping on her sofa.

"HEY NATSU! Do you want salami or sausage in your sandwich?"

"BOTH!"  
"Er...okay," she said. Then came out a second later and gave him the sandwich. "So what do ya wanna do?"

"Let's play games!"

"Well, okay. I'm not so good though. Let me start up my computer," she said, as she swallowed the last of her sandwich. "So what do ya wanna play?"

"Can I look through your games?" Natsu said, then started scrolling over her Games folder. "I wanna play Guilty Gear!"

"Oh you don't want to!" Lucy smirked. "I'll beat you to a pulp in that particular game."

"NO WAY! I'm SUPER good!"

"I'm gonna use Millia Rage!"

"And me, Ky Kiske!"

"Millia and Ky make such a good couple..."

"Eh, it's a game, they have no relationship."

"SHUT UP! I'm gonna kill you now!"

"HEAVEN OR HELL! LET'S ROCK!"

"Hard Slash!" Natsu yelled.

"That's so easy to read. Lust Shaker!"

Ky Kiske- Life- 64%

Millia Rage- 86%

"Emerald Rain!" "Aerial Winger!"

Ky Kiske- 0%

Millia Rage- 81%

"I-I lost..." Natsu mumbled, depressed.

"TOLD YA SO!"

"NO! That was un-fair! I demand a rematch!"

"Sure Sure..."

* * *

**2 Hours Later-**

"I LOST AGAIN?" Natsu shouted.

"Yep you did!"

"REMATCH!"

"I'm getting bored. Let's watch TV instead."

"Okay! What should we watch?"

Lucy shrugged as she climbed onto the sofa and pulled her legs up. Natsu climbed beside her and also pulled up his legs. Lucy flicked through the channels, "Oooh! TWILIGHT! Let's watch this!"

"WHAT!? NO WAY! It sucks. Gimme that," he said as he grabbed the remote control. He flicked through the channels, then found The Exorcist beginning. "Let's watch this!"

"N-no..."

"Eh, don't tell me you're afraid of ghosts."

"O-of course not! I just...don't wanna watch this..."

"YOU ARE!"

"F-FINE! We'll watch this."

* * *

**Two hours later-**

"KYA!" Lucy screamed as buried her face in Natsu's arm. She was somehow in Natsu's lap because she was scared as hell.

"Eh, that was so lame!"

"It-it almost scared me to death!"

The credits started rolling as the movie ended. "A-anyway, shouldn't you be going? It's already 8."

"Oh yeah!" Natsu started getting up, he gathered his things and put on his shoes. Natsu opened the door and was about to go out, when he found out it was raining. "Crap, it's raining. Do you have an umbrella?"

"Oh darn it! I send all three of them for fixing since the rainy season is several months away."

"I guess I'll stay a little while longer."

"Fine."

"Tomorrows Saturday anyway, let's watch another movie."

"NO MORE HORROR MOVIE!"

"Okay...wait! The Grudge is on!"

"No..."

* * *

The sight was peaceful (to Nalu fans anyway). Natsu and Lucy were sitting on the sofa, asleep. Lucy's hand is wrapped around Natsu's arm. They both looked so peaceful as the sun rays hit their faces. Lucy groaned, "Mmmh..." She slowly opened her eyes. She looked to her right, "Hey Natsu...wait, Natsu? WHAT? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!?"

* * *

**END. Gosh! That was the shortest chapter in history. I just wanted to update as soon as possible 'cause I'm sorta grounded. Well, bye no! And please review. Tell me if you like the old one better (writing style. Cutting off in the middle of sentences)**


	9. Lucy's House (Pt 2)

"Hey Natsu, wait...Natsu? WHAT? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!"

"Oh hey, morning Luce..." he groaned sleepily.

"Morning Luce? What the hell is that? Why are you in my house? Did you sneak in last night?"

"Whoa! Calm down Lucy! I came to your house yesterday, remember? And it rained when I was about to go, so I stayed longer. Guess we dozed off, huh?" He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh yeah...sorry for screaming," Lucy mumbled. _'He spent the night at my house? And he's a guy! AAAH! He didn't do anything...weird, did he? Nah, I don't think he's that kind of guy, but what kind of guy would resist a body like mine?'_ Lucy thought.

"Hey Natsu, you didn't do anything weird...did you?"

"Eh? What would I do? Hmm, lemme think. Nah, I didn't raid your fridge or use your toothbrush, so no."

"Uh...right."_ 'I KNEW IT! I've got nothing to worry about *sigh*...but why do I feel sort of upset?'_

_Chottoyogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte__  
__Nani mo shirazu... _Natsu's cell rang.

"You're using 'The Rock City Boy' as your ring tone? One of the school's lamest songs?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"HEY! I like it, it's one of my favs," Natsu pouted, then picked it up. "Hello? Oh hey Lisanna!"

"_Hey Natsu! I was gonna ask you if you have Lucy's number."_

"Oh she's right here!" Natsu answered.

Lucy's jaw dropped, "No no, Nastu! Don't tell her I'm with you right now...they'll find out you spent the night here!" She whispered loudly.

"Huh? What's wrong with that?" He turned his conversation to Lisanna. "Wanna talk to her?"

Before Lucy could react, Natsu handed her the phone. "Ahahahaha, hey Lisanna-chan!" Lucy laughed nervously.

"_Hey Lucy! Um...why is Natsu at your house so early in the morning?"_

"O-oh? It's early? Oh it's only 9! HAHA! Silly me...hehe!"

"_Um...you didn't answer my question?"_

"Oh yes! HAHA! Silly me...well...er..." _Damn you, Natsu!_ Lucy mentally cursed. "Ah...HAI! He- well...HE CAME TO ASK ME ABOUT THE FIELD-TRIP ON MONDAY!" _What a lame excuse..._

"_Oh, soka...I was gonna ask you the same thing. Do you want to go to the field-trip with me and Mira-nee and her friends?"_

"OH SURE! COOL! SUPER! YAY!"

"_Oh, by the way, Levy and Areesa are invited too, can you give me their number so I can call them?"_

"Oh sure, Levy's is 555-6749 and Areesa's is 555- 7905, BTW, mine is 555- 2615."

"_Hai! Come to our house at 1 p.m. Natsu should know the way, we're gonna pack together so be sure to bring your stuff. Bye then!"_

"B-bye!" Lucy sighed. Then she growled and turned to Natsu as evil aura started to envelope her. "Natsu, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"W-what did I do? AAAH!"

* * *

**Half an hour later-**

A beat up Natsu is sitting on the couch while Lucy is angrily chopping vegetables in the kitchen.

* * *

**Bleh, Timeskip, I'm so lazy...**

Lucy, Levy, Areesa and Natsu were standing in front of a two-storey normal house. "Well, let's go in!" Lucy said.

"Okay! I think I'm gonna go home and pack or something, besides, Loki texted me that he and Terran and Cory and Suoh and Gray and some other guys were going together so he invited me, so yeah...I'll be going then," Natsu said.

"Bye Natsu!" Lucy smiled. Then she grabbed his collar and got all creepy, "Not a word about last night to anyone, got that?"

"Ha-Hai!"

"Bye then! See ya later!"

"Gosh you're weird, Lucy..." he mumbled, then walked away.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in!" Levy said then pressed the doorbell.

_Ding Dong!_

"Oh hey, you guys! Come on in, we're all here now!" Lisanna exclaimed. "I'll introduce everyone to you! Minna-san, this is Lucy, Levy and Areesa!"

"Ko-Konnichiwa! I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I hope we can become good friends!" Lucy smiled.

"The names Levy McGarden. Nice to meet you!"

"Um...I'm sorry, m-my name is Areesa Aries...GOMINASAI!"

"_There was no reason to apologize,' _everyone thought as they sweat-dropped.

"Nice to meet you everyone. You're Lisanna's friends, right? I'm Mira, Lisanna's sister!" Mira smiled.

"I'm Erza, a friend of Mira's."

"I'd probably spend all my time with my boyfriend, Suoh, my _boyfriend,_ but my name's Marina," Marina said and flipped her blue hair.

"_The boyfriend part was unnecessary information, and you didn't need to repeat twice,"_ Lucy and Levy thought as they _inwardly_ rolled their eyes.

"Layne," Layne mumbled.

(So yeah, everyone introduced...like Pisces, Virgo and others, well Lucy already knows Virgo and others but who cares?)

"Oh um...Lucy, I told you we were having a sleepover till Monday so we can go together, right?" Lisanna asked Lucy.

"Uh...not really...but that's okay I guess. I'll just use one of the pajamas I brought for the field-trip. Did you guys bring one?" Lucy said turning to Levy and Areesa.

"Um...yeah."

"Y-yes I did...I'm so sorry..."

**-awkward silence-**

"WELL! Let's start packing then!" Mira smiled, trying to break the silence.

* * *

**Timeskip, all done packing (yaya I'm lazy :P) 2 hours later-**

"Well, are we all done? Should I make dinner?" Mira asked.

"I guess we are...come on Mira, I'll help you in the kitchen!" Victoria said and followed Mira in the kitchen.

* * *

**Time skip, SUPER LAZY xD After making the dinner-**

"Okay, dinner is ready guys! Come in the kitchen and have dinner!" Mira called.

"HAI!"  
"Coming!"

"Are we having sea-food?"

"I-I'm so sorry!"

"Is the dessert Cheese cake?"

"What's for dinner?"

Everyone went into the kitchen to have dinner. "WAAAH!" They all chorused when they saw the table (Well, except for Marina, who is arrogant and Layne, who is sorta like Rogue). There were soup, rice balls, curry, fish, chicken and some other stuff.

"Mira, you didn't need to make so much..." Erza sweat-dropped.

"Iie, I like cooking!" Mira smiled. "Well, EAT!"

"Hai! Itadakimasu!"

* * *

**I'm ending it here...GOD I'm so lazy. Next chaoter, we go straight to the field trip. :I**


End file.
